Pencils
by Balloonicorn Slut
Summary: No pairings. Just stupidity and evil schemes.


Pencils were something of mankind's creation, to write down dates, notes and sign horrible contracts to jobs that were horrifying.

Stupid pointless jobs, and the lead of said pencils had confirmed those jobs to said workers.

Normally nobody would want these jobs. So as the only one who knew who was right for the job or not, the administrator, or if you will, Helen, had rounded up some runaways and unemployed.

Most of them sent away, only two chosen for jobs on different teams.

Two each until there was an even number of nine. Counter-parts of each other, classes with specific jobs each involving the deaths of each other, over and over again. Killing off whoever was in their path for reasons, only to come back to life, perfectly fine and run back into battle.

A dull life with no meaning, life taken over by two men, Redmond and Blutchard.

They were already told that they weren't the original team, they'd retired and died off.

They were fighting a battle that someone before them had already tried to fight, which installed the knowledge in their minds that this battle would never end until one of the brothers croaked. To their dismay they had **Radigan Conagher , grandfather of the BLU engineer, built a great machine to keep them alive for many years. A never ending battle guaranteed.**

This engineer lead to finding their newest engineer. The grandson of the past engineer took over their grandfathers job with more machinery and mechanical knowledge, tearing each other apart with metal machines filled with bullets or tools. Killing off each others teams with said machinery.

Teams dressed in the colour red and blue. Battling each other for their lives, in stupid games, capturing intelligence cases, filled with information and claiming areas as their own.

But now, Sat Helen with her faithful assistant and a man in a black suit with a gleaming red tie tucked under the collar.

A calendar with giant letters in red written at the top placed in front of her. Gingerly she picked up her pen and sinisterly smiled. "See now Hank?" she muttered stopping to cough on smoke that lodged into her throat from the last cigarette she had inhaled. "One team wins one day and the other the next, its completely fair.". Hank carefully ran a gloved hand through his dirty blonde hair contemplating the proposal. "But it isn't fair." he stated, taking a seat in a black leather chair. "Taking over areas is supposed to be completely fair, whoever plays the best wins it. Not by schedule, by team work and strategy, Your idea would take the fair play out of all places." He carefully looked at the schedule and sighed rolling his eyes. Carefully Helen placed the bar on the table, gleaming gold in the dim light of her office. Monitors of both bases giving the room hardly any light, and an old lamp with a small light bulb covered in dust provided barely anything. "If you please just accept this and make it work, Than i have three more of these. All yours dear.".

Hank sighed hazel eyes catching sight of the gold bar. "...Gold?" he questioned but Helen merely shook her head "Even better Hun". Lighting another thin smoke, Helen pushed the bar forward, taking two from her side and placing them with the first. "Australium" she coughed. Hank leaned forward to inspect the bars. "They certainly are..." he commented running his pale hands over the bars. "So...Red team than Blu team, correct?" he asked with little interest to the topic anymore but more on the golden coloured bars. Helen folded her hands together "Correct, Hank.". Hank smoothed his blonde hair back and thought for a moment. "...Deal. As long as RED goes first than I'll make this official, but how do you plan to make the teams win if they play like any normal game?" It was a stupid question with such an obvious answer a toddler could get it. "I control the points and which colour they turn, i control who gets humiliation and who wins." she smirked and carefully took her pen again, jotting down the teams on their days.

"Deal sir?" Helen asked smirk never fading and quite evil.

Hank hummed slightly before quietly replying "Deal"

lucycat1


End file.
